


【好兆头】坏孩子 3

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 坏学生C x 双性校长A双性鲍鱼|rapechapter3：在更衣室舔校长的鲍鱼





	【好兆头】坏孩子 3

Chapter 3

令奥林匹斯上六级的学生兴奋的是，亚茨拉菲尔校长虽然开学典礼奇怪地没有到场，但却在下午足球训练课后半段出现在了足球场的草皮外，就好像是来检阅似的。

因为校长在场，足球教练尚达奉更加卖力地招呼着学生们排成一列做着训练，速度冲刺跑、单腿下蹲、弓步跳。那些穿着白色短裤、蓝白条纹上衣和黄黑条纹小腿袜的学生们在场上奔驰，大汗淋漓，挥洒汗水。

场上最耀眼的运动员，无疑是有着一头红色短发的大男孩，中锋克鲁利·安东尼。  
中锋敏捷地带球越过三个防守球员，正脚背抽射，一球射门。他兴奋地一跃而起，和自己的队员们击掌欢呼。  
看到他的表现，有那么一刻，亚茨拉菲尔几乎要鼓掌了，心头跃动着类似于欣赏的喜悦，但随即，他亮晶晶的绿眼睛暗淡下去。校长坐在看台的长椅上，别开眼，不再看那个神采飞扬的男生，只是出神地望着在炽热的午后日光下像镜子一样亮闪闪的草皮。

克鲁利咕嘟咕嘟灌下去半瓶水，抹了一把嘴角后，向场地外看台上坐着的校长跑去。  
“走吗，先生？”  
克鲁利挂着得意扬扬的笑容问道。他甩了甩汗湿的头发，有几滴汗水溅到了亚茨拉菲尔校长脸上。级长本意没想让那几滴汗不安分地碰到他，但这时却感到浑身燥热的兴奋。会有更多的体液沾染上这个漂亮白嫩的甜蜜蜜软乎乎的先生，在那个温暖的小穴中喷洒出浓稠的体液……  
亚茨拉菲尔校长语气平静又低落，就好像已经放弃了所有挣扎的希望。  
“走吧。”他揩掉了白皙的脸上男生的汗水。

克鲁利带着亚茨拉菲尔校长走进体育馆，来到一间小小的更衣室外，上面标识着“级长更衣室”。  
“很安全，反锁住后没有人能进来。”克鲁利微低下头在校长耳边耳语。  
校长浓密卷翘的睫毛微微颤抖，嘴唇嗫嚅两下，似乎在即将到来的悲惨命运前犹豫不决。但克鲁利已经带着残忍又快乐的笑容打开了门锁，一把将他揽了进去。

就是这样了。定制合身的西服、领带、衬衫、西裤，已经被男生一件件脱掉，而校长在克鲁利急切地扒掉自己的衣服，随手扔到一边时，眼神失焦地任他摆布，好像失去了自己的意志，像一团柔软的面被肆意揉捏。  
亚茨拉菲尔赤裸地、毫无遮挂地坐在沙发上。他在更衣室发黄的灯光下，白嫩的皮肤发着一层蜜色柔和的光。校长低着头，环住软腻腻的胸口，浓长眉形漂亮的眉毛微蹙，下颚绷紧，在紧张地颤抖。

克鲁利觉得很渴。从小腹蔓延上来的火，烧到喉咙里。而低着头无言轻颤的校长先生看起来鲜嫩多汁，一掐就能出水。他知道校长有个好宝贝，自己抽插就能出水，如果被他吸一吸……  
他咽了口唾沫。  
“我想舔舔你那里。”十八岁的级长突然说，把校长吓了一跳。  
亚茨拉菲尔校长露出难堪的神情。他在克鲁利灼灼的目光下浑身像被火烧似的灼热，但这个要求对他而言又太过了，他胃中一阵翻涌的恶心。“不，”他恳求般拒绝道，“别看那里……做就好了。”白皙柔软的校长感到自己像被暴露在阳光下的昆虫，唯一记着的只有那个耻辱的视频。做完后一切都会倒转了，只要这个坏小子把视频发给他，他能把他送进监狱。

这是支撑着校长没有崩溃的唯一动力，让他鼓起勇气再一次亲历噩梦。

但恣意惯了的俄帮大佬之子已经用着力要把校长的两条肉感十足、白嫩丰腴的大腿分开，架到沙发扶手上去。他的手掌有力，轻而易举地掰开校长肉乎乎的腿，让他向后仰一仰、屁股向下一挪。亚茨拉菲尔惊叫一声，就被摆成了一个羞辱的姿势：双腿张着，门户大开，那朵艳红的花蕊，毫无防备地在微黄色的灯光下，暴露在了男生眼前。

穿着钉鞋的男生大眼睛发亮，像两块圆溜溜的金子。他跪在地上，像看着什么新奇的宝贝似的，盯着校长的雌穴瞧个没完。亚茨拉菲尔校长早就发出反抗被镇压后屈辱的啜泣，捂住了脸，不敢再看接下来的恶行。

“你这里真美，先生。”半天，克鲁利愣愣地说，唇间干涩得更厉害了。  
他用手指轻轻拨了一下包裹在小包皮里的阴蒂，柔软得惊人，像入口即化的小奶珠。一种奇妙的触感，克鲁利恍惚中清楚地意识到这就是亚茨拉菲尔·拉斐尔先生。他的眼神暗了下去，从小蒂移到那对柔软、泛着淡粉色晶莹光泽的阴唇，它们闭着，遮掩住那条神秘又柔和的小缝。  
亚茨拉菲尔校长在他摸到那个娇嫩的小蒂时，狠狠颤抖了一下，声音颤抖得委屈巴巴，又有一点强硬地说：“哦，胡说八道！这是……这是畸形。”他的声音低了下去，再次高起来时，是在重复侵犯自己的要求，“别再看了，做吧，孩子……别再看了。”他几乎是在请求了，大腿根在男生的注视下不可抑制地细密轻颤，死死地闭紧了眼，羞于再看学生将红发的脑袋埋在自己两腿之间的画面。

这次倒换成克鲁利有点轻颤了。他从校长软而丰腴的大腿间抬起头，长久地注视着亚茨拉菲尔校长因为屈辱和难堪而发粉的面颊，紧闭的双眼和颤抖的睫毛。

似乎亚茨拉菲尔校长自己说的“畸形”和屈辱的姿态触动了他，克鲁利目光复杂地轻轻拨弄了一下小蒂和阴唇。阴唇包裹的那个蜜穴中，已经开始涌出一点点水来。他扒开了校长的阴唇，小穴艳红水光淋漓，里面的嫩肉一下一下地收缩着，似乎在男生的注视下受不住，又吐出一股水来，色情得要命。  
克鲁利腿间的那根年轻鸡巴硬得不得了，但他没有想原本预想的那样提枪便上。

他眼神微闪，突然低下了头，张开嘴，一口含住校长粉嫩的阴户，发出滋滋的水声。

“嗯……！”亚茨拉菲尔喉咙里猛然溢出细细的、突然拔高的呻吟，又猛地捂住嘴，抑制住这种羞人的声音。

克鲁利吮住了他的两片嫩得像蚌肉般的阴唇，感觉含住了一口滑溜溜软乎乎的贝类。在校长竭力捂住嘴不让呻吟外溢的低吟中，他的舌头顶开阴唇下的小缝，无师自通地钻了进去，在小穴口抽插。

校长的雌穴太紧致了，克鲁利的舌头只能在穴口浅浅舔弄，顶进去一个舌尖。但就这样亚茨拉菲尔校长的蜜液已经流了他满嘴，顺着阴道流出来，被舌尖导到嘴中，接个正着。  
克鲁利唏哩呼噜地吃着他的穴，亚茨拉菲尔校长的屁股一抖一抖，向左右摇摆，想摆脱他羞人的舔吃，但哪里能挣脱比他还高的学生紧紧握着他腿根的手呢。  
“不要……快……停下……”  
“我不停。”克鲁利抬头，目光灼热，嘴角一片湿润，“这里好多水，先生，还是甜的。我把你舔到高潮吧？”

听到这些，亚茨拉菲尔小腹的酸软和子宫的酸意更甚了，肉穴又流出爱液。还没等他说出拒绝的话，克鲁利的嘴从阴道口移到了顶端的阴蒂上，撅起嘴吮住敏感的小蒂，嗦弄个不停，舌头也在上面来回舔。校长的腰间一阵一阵酸软，栽进沙发里，屁股和大腿肉乎乎地颤抖着。快感太强烈了，在三十多年的人生中，他从来没有体会过这样的快感。酥爽从腿间的阴蒂又快又汹涌地蔓延全身，肉穴抖个不停，让校长感到头脑不再清醒，只能承受着男生给予的快乐。他在席卷全身的奇异快感中，又难过又欣慰地感到趴在腿间吃他的男孩已经是个强壮的青年了，他在屠宰场度过了五年的生活，已经从最初的那个又张扬又可爱的小萝卜头，长成了能带给他性的快乐的漂亮青年。

亚茨拉菲尔校长被克鲁利吮着小蒂高潮了，爽得浑身都在颤抖，摇着头似乎想把这种可怕又令人沦陷的舒爽赶出身体，但他抵抗不了，只能像被蟒蛇缠住的小鹿一样陷入灭顶的高潮中。克鲁利把舌头钻进他绞紧了抽搐的高潮雌穴里，搅弄得亚茨拉菲尔校长又攀上另一波高潮，咿咿呜呜地颤抖，爽出了眼泪，顺着白嫩的脸颊流进脖颈。太奇怪了，但也太舒服了……

已经将校长用唇舌送上了高潮，但克鲁利仍没有停下，他修长有力、骨节分明的中指和无名指，顺着吐出的粘稠爱液，打着转一点一点插进了校长紧窄潮湿、又热又软的阴穴。亚茨拉菲尔校长已经语不成句，啜泣着被他的手指插了进来，深深地插入，直到指根。男生的手指很长，亚茨拉菲尔几乎觉得他要戳到自己的宫口，那里发酸，涌着蜜液。

“我用手指把你操舒服，先生。”克鲁利站了起来，高大结实的臂膀笼罩了缩在沙发里打着战的校长。亚茨拉菲尔放纵地感到自己只想让他一直弄下去，让他一直给他这种快乐……他难堪地在绵长激烈的高潮中哭喊一声，所有感官似乎都集中在了他手指插进的那个耻辱的雌穴里。

克鲁利右手中指和无名指被紧紧包裹在肉穴里，左手抓住了校长的奶子，在性高潮中敏感挺立的小奶尖被他夹在指缝里揉搓着。手指在穴内刚一操就带出了叽里咕噜的水声，克鲁利摸到一手黏连的蜜液，手指打着转在校长的女穴里抽插，一下一下地捅。刚开始重重的，但是很慢，全根没入，捅一下，亚茨拉菲尔校长就捂着脸，小腹猛地一抽，嘴里发出又娇又软的啜泣。克鲁利感觉到他的小穴似乎被自己的手指一点一点捅开了，顺着自己的节奏翕张，软肉紧紧地咬着手指，子宫口一波一波地泄着水，打湿了克鲁利的指头。

慢慢地，他手指在校长穴里的抽插加快了。水声啧啧，又响又亮，亚茨拉菲尔校长泛粉的身子颤着，在克鲁利操他的时候，他发出破碎又娇嫩的呻吟，明明带着哭腔，却甜丝丝的，爽得脑袋发昏。

他插得越来越快，手指抵着校长的潮湿温暖的女穴深处小幅度但高频率地抽插，出了残影，快而猛。校长穴里的水被带出来，噗呲噗呲溅在了男生条纹足球衣上，染上深色的水渍。

在高潮了不知几次后，亚茨拉菲尔校长已经不再捂脸了，他仰着头，张开嘴，随着克鲁利手指的插进抽出发出一叠声的呻吟，手紧紧地抓住男生的手腕，指节泛白。  
“又要……又要……快到了……”  
他泪眼婆娑，又像是哀求，又像是渴望，整个世界只剩下无名指和中指插在自己阴道里的大男生了。  
克鲁利不回答，只是眼神变暗、喉头发紧，加快了手上的动作。亚茨拉菲尔校长噎到似的惊叫着，灭顶的剧烈的快感袭来，腰眼酥软发酸，股间汹涌而来的高潮来临前的甜蜜包裹了他。亚茨拉菲尔眼前一白，穴里喷涌而出一波水，抬起腰，晃着屁股痉挛着高潮了。  
直到克鲁利把粘上子宫喷洒出的黏糊糊爱液的手指抽出还在痉挛的阴道，亚茨拉菲尔仍眼神涣散，瘫软在沙发里成了一团软乎乎的、散发着甜美气息布丁。  
克鲁利低下头，吻住了校长红润柔软、喘息着的唇。亚茨拉菲尔眼神迷离地抱住了他，感到从未有过的、安心的疲惫。  
“……我的好孩子。”他颤抖着低声说，雌穴里涌出又一股酥而酸软的爱液。


End file.
